Traditions
by gaymariarobotnik
Summary: A smol little birthday thing I did for a friend based on their oh so cute little AU ! Also I'm trash for holiday ship junk and had to do this


"Are you sure you don't need me to come over~? I know how easily you get cold in the winter time! No amount of 'I'm okay, Ames, don't worry' is gonna fool me~" Sonic simply smiled as Amy's worried pleas echoed from the other side of his phone. Honestly, she worried too much. Even if he did get rather chilled in the wintertime, he had about ten years worth of sweaters saved up from her, he was pretty much covered head to toe now. Did he still get cold despite that? Surely. But she didn't have to worry.

"Don't sweat it, Pink~ I made sure I wore everything you've ever made me on the way out to the store! You know, just so you wouldn't worry too much~" a small giggle escaped him at the last part, before opening the door to his apartment and shaking off as he stepped inside.

"Anyways, I'll talk to you later, okay? We still on for that Christmas party next week? Because I'm totally making you my special chai tea cookies with gingerbread sprinkles~"

"You mean you're getting Tails to make them, because you get too impatient icing them?" Amy corrected him, giggling softly as she heard him sigh.

"I can't wait! I'll see you three next week then!"

Sonic sent his goodbyes to the other, before tucking his phone away in his shoulder bag, stretching his arms over his head and leaning against the couch. He was relaxed for a moment, until a pleasant smell filled the room, earning his interest. _Oh yeah, Food time~_

Curiously, he popped his head into the kitchen, spotting Shadow bent over the oven. This was a usual sight, as Sonic wasn't really the baker in his house, that was usually left up to Shadow or sometimes Tails. But still..he hadn't mentioned making anything special for dinner..

"Hey Stars! Whatcha up to~?"

Sonic watched as Shadow jumped in alarm, quickly turning to the other in surprise as he oh so subtly tried to cover up the oven.

"Oh hey, you're home early! I'm just..baking..for fun. Because it's something I do when you're not home."

Well Sonic didn't believe that for a minute. That was when he immediately knew..he'd caught Shadow red-handed doing something he didn't want him to find out. That, and his curiosity was genuinely peaked. If it was food they were talking about, he wanted to be a taste tester.

"Uh-Huh, and uh~ whatcha makin?" He prodded, zipping over to the counter and trying to lean over to see, Shadow leaning with him so that he couldn't.

"Boring stuff. You probably wouldn't be interested."

"Well my nose is certainly interested~" Sonic shot back, grinning rather smugly now. Shadow knew that look, that was one of an imminent attack. And just on cue, Sonic slid over to look, before quickly being blocked by Shadow.

"C'mon Stars, lemme See~! I promise if it's bad I won't laugh at it like I did the fruitcake you made last year! I appreciate your talents~!"

"That's a lie and you know it!" Shadow snapped back, pulling him away from the oven and blocking his face. They fought like this for a moment, only playfully as Sonic tried to melt away from his grasp, quickly being grabbed up again by Shadow.

"Can't you just wait?"

"Shadow~ you should know better than to ask me that question." Sonic tilted his head playfully, a cute smile on his face as he looked down to the floor, gently swinging his feet as he hung in his grasp.

"May I please see this absolute masterpiece you've been working on?"

Shadow sighed, placing the other back on the floor, before turning to the fridge. He paused for a moment, ordering the other to put his hands over his eyes, and not peek, he meant it! Carefully, he grabbed out a small cake bite, taking one of Sonic's hands and pulling them away.

"You mentioned your mother used to make these and..I thought I'd try. I accidentally made the one for you minty though..I meant to do that for Tails' so..the ones cooking are the actual ones." Sonic gently took the tiny confection, bringing it close to his face. He noticed Shadow had even nailed the little golden flecks that mimicked the sunshine his mother so often mused about. Sunshine cakes. _It was perfect, even if it was peppermint flavored._

"Shadowwwwww~ What did I do to deserve youuuu~?" He playfully whined, holding the tiny cake close to him as if it were a gentle infant.

Shadow simply sighed, smiling gently as he took his hands.

"As much as I appreciate the compliments, now you have to eat it, since you begged so much to try one." He teased, watching as the blue hero happily popped the treat into his mouth, falling more in love with his cooking with every bite.

"Oh noooo Shadow~ You've made me like peppermint, you monster!" Sonic playfully whined, leaning against him in a dramatic fashion. Honestly, even if the one's his mother had made were cocoa flavored, the peppermint really gave it a holiday flare. Shadow was such an accidental genius!

"So I take it my mistake wasn't as bad as I thought?" Shadow inquired, gently holding him as Sonic still lay in a semi food coma.

"Well I suppose I'm confident for the actual thing then~"

Sonic's ears perked up at this, looking up to the other with wide eyes.

"..there's more..?" He squeaked, his eyes practically sparkling with joy. What a glutton. Shadow swore that Sonic was a bottomless pit. He could eat as much as he wanted without consequence. Of course, he could also do this, but still, he was a bit more refined than that.

"Of course, I had to make a whole batch to make sure they were okay for next week." He simply shrugged, helping the other back to a standing position now, before heading over to put away the mixer.

"You know I always make extra."

"I do~ but I just get excited!" Sonic giggled, leaning against the counter in anticipation.

"Do I get to try them as well~?"

Shadow scoffed at this, before taking his hand and guiding him over to the couch.

"Sure~ not that you could-" He paused, immediately catching himself. Oh Gaia, he almost doubted the other's limits, and Sonic knew this too, suspiciously eyeing the other.

"Finish that sentence, Shadow. Not that I could What?"

Oh no, he was in trouble now..

Sonic's emerald eyes bore into his intensely, narrowing at the slightest hint of fear.

" _Shadow Terios Robotnik, I will eat all of those sunshine cakes that you took so long making. I will eat them all and I will love it, and I will cherish you forever for doing such a kind thing. You understand?"_ He spoke intensely, but Shadow couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Honestly? I'm sorry I doubted you."

Sonic immediately reverted back to his usual, cheery self, a bright smile accompanying his already flowing personality.

"Awesome! I'm glad we've come to a mutual conclusion!"

Gaia, that smile was so adorable, but Shadow couldn't be distracted for too long. He had other things in mind. Clearing his throat, he reached over to grab something from the supply table, pulling out a small box and presenting it to the other

"It's also a bit of a special occasion. You know, because I'm amazing with remembering things? And I..had Tails make this. As a thank you."

Anniversary? Of what? Sonic couldn't recall anything too important. They met in the summertime..and they'd fallen for each other gradually so they never really picked a date. Oh gosh..was it that? Did he really forget that?

"Awe gee, Shadow I'm so sorry I forgot about our anniversary! I promise I'll make it up to you! Gah I'm such a bad boyfriend!"

Before he could bully himself too much, Shadow gently took his hand, placing the box in it and sighing.

"It's really no big deal. I mean, moving in together isn't generally seen as something worth remembering but..I try to remember even the littlest things."

 _Oh..oh! Of course!_ They'd moved in together around this time! Pshh! Sonic, how could you be that dull? Thank goodness it wasn't their unplanned anniversary..

"Oh yeah! Of course! I mean I still don't have anything but-"

"Just open the gift, dork."

"Okay okay!"

Sonic gently took the lid off the box, carefully unwrapping it before watching a small headpiece tumble into his hand. His thumb gently traced the metallic outline of it. It was a very elegantly designed sun, with little jewels on each flame matching the chaos emeralds' colors. _It was so beautiful_..

"I Ah..thought of the design and drew it up for Tails. He's a bit better at metal work than I am. So it's a bit of a collaborative gift for taking us both in." Shadow explained, gently taking the hairpiece and clipping it in next to Sonic's ear.

"I know it's small, but I hope it's alright-"

Before he could finish, Sonic had thrown himself at the other, pressing a kiss against his cheek in an excited manner.

"SHADOW IF YOU DO ONE MORE NICE THING FOR ME, I'M GONNA CRY~!" He whined, his tail wagging happily as he placed himself in his lap. Shadow simply scoffed, before returning the gentle peck on the cheek.

"So I take it you like it then?"

"Like it? I love it so much! It's so cute and so me! Who else can say they have a handcrafted hairpiece made by their soulmate and little bro? No one!" Sonic squeaked, motioning to the accessory dramatically.

"I have to repay you somehow!"

Shadow grinned, before leaning his forehead against the other's, his gentle crimson eyes meeting the other's shining emerald ones.

"A simple thank you would suffice~"

At this, Sonic gently leaned in for a kiss, smiling against his lips as he hugged him ever closer in excitement. He was so giddy right now with all of this gift giving, he nearly bumped foreheads with the other. Laughing softly against the kiss for a moment, he gently squeezed Shadow's hand.

Perhaps Sonic was right about one thing, peppermint did taste good. Maybe even better when the cool mintiness was lingering against his lips as Sonic's giddy giggles escaped him. His chest was practically fluttering with adoration, not that he would show it completely..but Gaia, did Sonic make him so sappy so easily..it was a wonder how he could ever hate seeing his face before. He made him so happy. Gently, Shadow pulled him closer, their bodies brushing up against each other, causing Sonic to giggle once more as Shadow's chest fur tickled his neck.

"Sorry, Shads~ I can't help it~" Sonic sighed happily as he leaned into another kiss, feeling Shadow's hands gently brushing his back spikes and trying not to wiggle too much in excitement.

"You know, I should learn not to ask you guys for anything. I thought you promised you'd keep the pda to your room." The two looked up to see Tails leaning casually against the counter, eyeing the two suspiciously, though a small smile was forming.

"For compensation of my burned retinas, I'm taking the treats in the fridge, and we never have to talk about this again~"

Shadow sighed, ears drooping in disappointment as he sat back up with the other. Treats never lasted in this house thanks to these two..

"..Fine. But only because I made those ones for you. I see you take any more and you may or may not be getting those flame decals for your plane for Christmas." Shadow threatened, watching as Tails guiltily shoved a treat in his mouth before grinning ear to ear.

"I'm sure Sonic will finish them off before I can get to them~" he teased, before running back down the hall to avoid getting in trouble.

"Pfft, yeah I cou- HEY ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?" Sonic shouted after him, pouting playfully before Shadow gently took his hand.

"He's only kidding~"

Sonic sighed, before the oven timer went off, watching as Shadow hastily teleported over to it, causing him to drop onto the couch without notice.

"Oof! Hey~ Maybe some warning next time, huh?" He teased, before looking over his shoulder to the other, watching him carefully place the treats onto a plate to cool in the fridge. He was so cute when he was all focused like that, especially when doing things for people he cared about. He was always so particular, wanting to make sure they were happy.

Momentarily, he zipped over to his side, just as he closed the fridge door.

"You know you're amazing, right?"

Shadow simply smiled, leaning against the fridge.

"I do~ why?"

"Well~ I feel like I don't compliment you enough. I mean you do so much for us all the time even if you don't have to. I know you feel super obligated to and all with everything that happened but..it's been so long since it all happened. You know you don't have to keep proving to me that you're something extraordinary, right?" Sonic's ear flicked in question, head tilting slightly as Shadow remained silent. He gently took his hands, his thumbs gently brushing his inhibitors. He could feel the chaos energy running through him whenever he held him. It was..calming in a way, the negative energy balancing his overwhelming amount of positive energy, like a perfectly weighted scale. Like they were made to balance each other.

"I know I'm still your guardian, but more importantly, I'm your friend..and a little bit more~ I know you're more than just your powers."

Shadow calmed as he felt the positive energy transfer through his rings, gently sighing as he once again met the other's gaze. Just hearing his voice could calm him to sleep.

"I guess I really won you over if you're talking sappy~ thank you though..I sometimes fear small things like this isn't enough but..I really do appreciate you, Sunshine~"

Oh! He used his nickname! Oh gosh was he blushing? Even when Sonic was trying to fluster the other, Shadow always came out on top. It was something he loved about him, despite his competitiveness.

"I'm so glad~!" He grinned, before happily getting on his tiptoes to smooch his nose, gently leaning into him.

"I love you, Shadow~"

Shadow smiled at this, before gently kissing his forehead.

"I love you too, Sonic~"


End file.
